Out By the Moonglade
by Shadow-DRaGoN28
Summary: Tidus and the gang our out by the moonglade to celebrate their victory over the terrible creature known as Sin. Romance develops and you read along. Look for other chapters to come later on. (yes i know it's the moonflow but i think it sounds cooler!)
1. Chapter 1

Out By the Moonglade A Final Fantasy X Side Story By: ShadowDragon48 Disclamer: In no way, shape and/or form do I own any part of the Final Fantasy series and am making money off of this fic. If I did I would be living in luxury out on a private island (yeah right). Anyway, all characters and other....things are part of Squaresoft and Sony's gigantic empire, blah blah blah....Please review this fic and tell me what you think, your ideas, and any comments you wish to give. (please no flames) Enjoy the fic. _________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was quiet that night along the side of the Moonglade. Fiends were nowhere in site. Either they didn't feel like fighting, or they were all wiped out. Personally I prefer the second possibility. Didn't really matter though. With our new and upgraded abilities and powerful aeons, not even Sin would match up against us. "It sure is quiet tonight," Lulu said while finally relaxing on the edge of the enormous river. "You can say that again," agreed Wakka. He sat down, put his feet in the water, and gave out a big sigh of relief. He looked over at Lulu and back at the river. "What a day..." "Your smelly feet are gonna kill all the fish," Tidus blurted out. Everyone laughed, even Kimarhi. It was good to laugh, and now that Sin was dead, it was like they didn't have a care in the world. Auron was sitting and resting his back against a tree. He looked very content, and almost let out a smile. The kind a person shows to express that he cares for his friends. And after the time he's spent with the group, they are practically family. The pyreflies danced on the water's surface, making a spectacular light show. The local shoopuf was returning from it's daily journey across the river. With it's enormous size it was almost impossible to miss. "Told you guys it was a good idea to come back here," Tidus said. "Yes," Yuna finally spoke. "It was." Her voice was mellifluous to him, like his mother's. Whenever he was with her like this, he forgot about Sin, Jecht, and Zanarkand. All his troubles disappeared in an instant. _________________________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 1. Sorry if it was short but i ran out of ideas and didn't feel like typing anymore. BTW incase you were wondering mellifluous means sweet as honey (reffering to the voice of someone). Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Out By the Moonglade Chapter 2  
  
This is the second chapter. Because of some recent...um...enlightenments from fellow writers, this chapter will be long (I hope). So sit back, pull out the popcorn, and enjoy.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Wakka!" Tidus yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last one in the river is a rotten chocobo!"  
  
"You're on."  
  
But it was to late. Tidus was already soaring through the air by the time Wakka got up. Of course he wouldn't let him win that easily. He, too, jumped in the air and caught Tidus over the water. They both fell in at the same time, creating an enormous splash. When they got to the surface, they looked at each other, and laughed. Lulu got wet in the process.  
  
"Children are so easily amused now a days," Lulu said without getting up. "Right, Yuna."  
  
"You can say that again," she agreed.  
  
Tidus and Wakka got smirks on their faces. Yuna, who had been sitting up, raised an eyebrow. They then threw water at both, Her and Lulu.  
  
Lulu finally got up. "So it's a water fight you want, it's a water fight you get. Come on Yuna. Let's get 'em!" Both of them jumped right in the river, Attempting to get back at the two who splashed them.  
  
"Come on in Auron," Tidus waved.  
  
"Count me out," Auron sighed. "Children."  
  
All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a barage of water came hurteling at him. By the time the dropletts stopped falling, he was soaking wet. His sunglasses had sunk down to his chin. His slicked back hair was a mess. "O.K.," Auron said getting up from his spot. He got a grin on his face. "You're going down." He swiftly dove in, attempting to take all of them by surprise.  
  
"Where did he go?" Yuna whispered.  
  
"Who knows," Tidus responded."This is Auron we're talking about. He could pop up on the other side of the river for all we know.  
  
Unfortunatly Tidus was wrong. A huge wave was coming their way. "Auron," is all Wakka managed to shout before the towering wall of water came crashing down on them. They all washed up on land. Now Kimarhi was wet. One of his eyebrows was twitching. When the chaos finally ended, Tidus was on top of Yuna.  
  
"Um...," Yuna said.  
  
"Woah!" Tidus got up in a flash. "Uh...are you alright Yuna?"  
  
"Yeah," She chuckled. "Thanks."  
  
Tidus now blushed red. Wakka lay next to Lulu face down. "Anyone catch that wave," he said drowsily. "I think we all did," Lulu groaned. "Where's Auron?" She sat up, holding her forhead. What she saw next scared even her. Auron was out on the water. Not in it but on it. Standing on something. It was a leaf. A single leaf was all that kept him from the waters of the Moonglade. All of his concentration was onto that single point of his big toe.  
  
"Children," Auron once again sighed. He swiftly jumped into the air, and safely landed on the ground of the campsite. "Once again I have overpowerd you all."  
  
"You cheated," Yuna pouted.  
  
"Excuse me?" Auron questioned, while putting his sunglasses back on.  
  
"You used a tidal wave!" She yelled.  
  
"You ganged up on me."  
  
"...SO??!!" was all she could yell back.  
  
Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka got up. Tidus, who's face had been red, went up to Auron. "Since when could you make waves out of scratch?"  
  
"That's for me to know," Auron said.  
  
Yuna and Lulu were rinsing out their clothes. Wakka could only lie back down on the floor and give out a big sigh.  
  
"You landed on top of her," Auron started. "Didn't you?"  
  
Tidus began to stuter. "Well, I...uh...well you see...uh...you made me."  
  
"I never intended that."  
  
"Well it happened. Big deal," Tidus put his hands behind his head. "She's something else. Isn't she." He looked at her. She already threw her top off, revealing the black under-shirt.  
  
"Lucky for her, she was wearing an under-shirt," Auron said to Tidus.  
  
"You can say that again," Tidus chuckled. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE."  
  
"Hey Tidus!" Wakka yelled to him. "Get over here and help me get some firewood."  
  
"Be right there!" Tidus yelled back. "You are very strange Auron. You know that don't you?"  
  
"Kid," Auron said as he sat back down and rested against the same tree. "You have no clue."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
End Chapter 2. Well hope you liked it. Chapter 3 is now currently in the works. Please Review. I need all the feedback i can get. Also give me your ideas on how to spice things up. If I consider them, then I will give credit to those who contributed. And yes it will be long. If not longer. So quit wondering. ;-) (BTW, This is a fixed version. The other one was way to packed closely together. Hope you like it. Thanks griever for bring this to my attention). 


End file.
